


I'd Come For You

by InsaneCaliGurl



Series: Don't Get Mad Series [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneCaliGurl/pseuds/InsaneCaliGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Antonia sees Roman and Summer Rae kissing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Come For You

** I’d Come For You**

**(Sequel for Don't Get Mad & Get Even & Slow Me Down)**

Roman and Summer snapped apart as Roman’s grey eyes landed on Antonia. He watched as she blinked before she squatted down to swipe a cell phone off the ground before she turned and went the opposite direction once again.

 

Roman’s steely grey orbs landed on the bleach blonde in front of him as he growled from the back of his throat. “Why the fuck did you do that Summer?” He questioned in a snarl.

 

Summer smirked. “You looked like you needed to be kissed; so I did what Antonia is clearly NOT doing.”

 

“If any part of you ever touches me again; I swear I will go to prison for the rest of my life, because I will break every bone in your puny body.” Roman rumbled. “Do I make myself clear?” He asked through clenched teeth.

 

Summer’s eyes widened at Roman’s tone. He had never spoken to ANYONE in that way before; least of all a woman. She slowly nodded her head and when he barked at her to ‘get out of his face’ she scurried down the hallway trying to get away from him as fast as she could.

 

Roman sighed heavily as he scrubbed a hand down his face.

 

This was not good; this was NOT good at all.

 

He finished up with his 6 man tag match with Stephen Farrelly and Rob Van Damn going against Curtis Axel, Ryan Reeves and Randy Orton. His team won of course, but it was definitely the strangest 6 man tag he’d been in before. He was still only used to doing those kind of matches with Dean and Seth.

 

Eventually he would get used to it.

* * *

 

**Tuesday August 19, 2014**

**Friday Night Smackdown Tapings**

 

Roman was dead on his feet. After a sleepless night the night before because of Antonia catching him and Summer Rae in a lip lock that wasn’t even initiated by him; he couldn’t get the sheer look of heart break on Toni’s face out of his head. Even the warm shower he’d taken earlier that morning did nothing for him. His body was stiff and his muscles ached from lack of sleep. It wasn’t the first sleepless night he’d had since he had walked out on Antonia 3 weeks prior.

 

His match tonight against Mike Mizanin ‘The Miz’ was just about all the annoying he could take. He was an excellent athlete but sometimes he was too cocky and full of himself; that and the little bastard talked in the ring like he had diarrhea of the mouth. The punch in the mouth he’d given him the week prior on ‘Miz TV’ was beautiful not to mention it felt really fucking good.

 

Smackdown taping came to a close as he stood in the ring. Once Lilian Garcia announced the show was over he took off up the ramp and pushed between the curtains and came out on the other side of the gorilla Pit.

 

All he really wanted was a shower, food and sleep…He wasn’t really going to get anything he wanted tonight…except for maybe the shower.

* * *

 

“You stupid son of a bitch.” Rachel growled as she stalked towards Roman once he was backstage.

 

Dean didn’t have to be here; the night before he’d been written off so he could go shoot the WWE movie, but he showed up to support Roman and his twin cousins and it was a bonus to run into his girlfriend…whom he was currently following closely behind. He knew not to touch her when she was THIS pissed off. This was going to be all bad and if his Samoan best friend was smart he would just nod and agree to whatever his girlfriend was getting ready to chew his ass for. He didn’t even know why she was pissed he was on his way to find her when he spotted her coming towards him he could see the seethingly pissed off look on her face. “Baby, where are you going?”

 

‘To kill your Samoan Jackass friend!’ She growled at him.

 

“Watch that right hand Bro, it’s lethal when she wants it to be.” Dean warned.

 

Rachel was raging. “What the hell are you doing kissing Summer Rae you asshole?”

 

Roman cringed before he looked at Dean. “Get your girl and get to my God damn locker room. I’m tired of my personal life being all over the fuckin back and in the locker rooms; my personal life is no one’s business but mine.”

 

Dean smirked before he spun Rachel around and tossed her over his shoulder and followed Roman to his locker room.

 

“GOD DAMN IT DEAN PUT ME DOWN!” Rachel screeched. “I’M GOING TO KICK HIS FUCKIN BIG MONKEY ASS!” Rachel threatened.

 

“Pipe down Princess. Let’s listen to what he has to say first before you try to claw his eyes out.” Dean stated. His arm was wrapped around her waist and she attempted to kick him in the balls, but he was quicker than her and wrapped his other arm around her legs. “That was naughty my little hell cat.” He chuckled.

 

Once they got into Roman’s dressing room Dean gently set Rachel down as she jerked away and started pacing. She watched as Roman closed the door as she stopped. “Start talking jerk face and I BETTER like the explanation.”

 

Roman knew Rachel was Antonia’s best friend and the two were deeply protective of each other, but enough was enough. He didn’t enjoy being accused of shit he hadn’t done and verbally attacking him in front of his co-workers was just about all he could take.

 

“I DID NOT FUCKING KISS THAT BLONDE WHORE. SUMMER RAE CAME UP TO ME IN THE FUCKING HALLWAY AND KISSED ME. BY THE TIME I PUSHED THAT NASTY BITCH AWAY FROM ME; TONI SAW IT ALL AND WALKED AWAY.” Roman roared as he threw a mental chair across the room.

 

Dean’s eyes widened as the chair went sailing across the opposite side of the room. He reached out and grabbed Rachel while pulling her behind him. “Roman…Big man – Calm down.” Dean stated in a tone that said he was talking to a crazy person.

 

Rachel frowned. “You didn’t kiss her?” She watched as he shook his head no. She could tell he was extremely pissed off at the entire situation. His eyebrows were down to the bridge of his nose and he was pacing the room like a pissed off bull. “Roman, when are you going to go talk to her? Because you know she’s not going to come to you; you’re the one who walked away.”

 

Roman shook his head. “I was going to go see her Wednesday because I’ll bet anything she’s staying with Cara. I don’t know what else to do I know this is my fault; I shouldn’t have let my temper get the best of me.”

 

Rachel held up her hand to stop him. “Roman, she hasn’t been staying with Cara, she’s been staying in the fuckin hotels after Smackdown until it’s time to go back to the house shows on Fridays. She’s in a bad place and she needs you to straighten all this bullshit out. Roman, she loves you with everything she has, but if you haven’t noticed she’s not been getting enough sleep and she definitely hasn’t been eating all that well and in her condition it’s more important than anything right now. She needs you to be the man she fell in love with.”

 

Roman shook his head before his head snapped up and his grey eyes locked onto Rachel’s emerald eyes. “What condition?” Roman asked.

 

Rachel clenched her eyes shut tight before she threw her hand over her mouth. “SHIT!” She mumbled.

 

“What do you mean her condition Rachel; what condition?” Roman asked again he could feel the edge of panic slide down his spine. “Is she sick; is there something wrong with her? Seriously Rachel what the hell is going on with her?”

 

Rachel frowned. The amount of concern in his voice was getting ready to turn into full on panic. Rachel sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. “I really can’t tell you Roman.” She watched as his eyebrows flew to his hairline.

 

“What do you mean you can’t tell me?” Roman stated slightly surprised by her answer.

 

“She’s my best friend. Whatever she tells me; she tells me in confidence. And we’ve stayed best friends for so long because of the trust we have in each other. She knows anything she tells me goes nowhere from my mouth to anyone else without her permission. If you want to know so damn badly get your head out of your ass and go see her at the hotel. She just left in her rented Jeep; she’s in room 2552.” Rachel instructed.

* * *

 

Roman knew Rachel was right – he took the fastest five minute shower before he headed to the hotel as fast as he could. Naturally the God’s were against him; it started raining and of course where there is rain; there was a traffic jam because of an accident. Jesus Christ he hated the traffic in Vegas. And their pop up thunderstorms did NOT help anything.

 

Roman saw the flash of a red Jeep up ahead and he was suddenly getting a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. As he got closer the sick feeling grew he blinked a couple of times as the rain poured down but he saw the honey blonde sitting in the back of the ambulance and his heart fell into his stomach and without even thinking about it he jerked his rental to the side behind the ambulance as he jumped out and jogged up to the ambulance as Antonia was stepping out of the ambulance.

 

“Toni!”

 

Antonia’s head snapped up as she watched Roman running towards her; she didn’t even hesitate or stop him from pulling her into his arms. Her face buried in his chest as he tightened his arms around her body and held her close.

 

Roman could feel her shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. He had his right arm around her body and his left hand was cradling the back of her head. “Are you okay baby? I’m sorry; I’m so sorry babygirl.” His eyes locked with the paramedic. “Is she going to be okay?”

 

The EMT smiled as he nodded. “Other than you two possibly getting a cold or pneumonia from being drenched from the rain; she’ll be fine. She’ll be a little sore, the impact on the Jeep wasn’t too bad and those things are made really well.”

 

Roman silently thanked whoever was watching out for her as he leaned his head down. “Where are your bags, baby; are they in the car?” He asked as he continued to keep her against his body. She nodded; he noted she was still shaking hard against his body as he leaned down and lifted her into his arms he walked back and put her in the front seat and handed her his hoodie to wrap up with and his keys to start the car and get the heat going. He turned and went back to the car. Honestly the only thing that was wrong was there was a dent in the front quarter panel the other driver slid into her lane and they both tried stopping.

 

Roman got the trunk open and grabbed both of her bags and took them back to the car as he tossed them inside and got back into his rental. He headed towards the hotel but he noticed Antonia kept silent about everything, she reached out and took a hold of his hand as he drove, which was a step in the right direction since she did that every time they were in the car.

 

Once they got to the hotel, Roman took her bags with his and ushered her to his room. He didn’t really care if she already had a room or not. They were going to hash it out and get everything fixed tonight. He wasn’t going to live one more minute without her in his life. He unlocked the room and guided her in before going back to the hallway to grab their bags. He made sure the door closed as he walked into the bedroom and put Antonia’s suitcase on the bed next to her. “Get changed baby, I don’t want you getting a cold.”

 

Antonia nodded as she stood from the end of the bed and pulled Roman’s hoodie off. “Why did you kiss her Roman?”

 

“I didn’t, she kissed me and then I threatened her with bodily harm if and part of her ever touched me again; I was going to prison for breaking every bone in her body.” Roman stated as he jerked his t-shirt off and threw it in in the chair.

 

“Seriously…?” Antonia turned and looked at Roman as he turned and looked at her.

 

“Yup…You’re my girl Toni. No one else means shit to me. You should know that already.” Roman said softly, but in a stern voice.

 

“It hasn’t felt like it the last 3 weeks.” Antonia admitted freely as she unzipped her suitcase and flipped it open.

 

Roman sighed heavily as he abandoned the thought of getting into warmer clothing and took three strides and stood behind Antonia. His hands came out and touched her hips; he could still feel her shaking slightly, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as it had been on the side of the road. “Turn around and look at me sweetheart.” He requested.

 

Antonia turned around as she bit her bottom lip. Roman could see the unshed tears in her deep blue eyes. “Babygirl I was a complete idiot. I let my Samoan temper run wild and I took it out on you and I’m sorry. I’m telling you right now; I don’t give a shit where we get married as long as we actually get married. I want to be married to you ASAP. I don’t care where or when or what God damn colors or flowers or dresses you can show up in a trash bag I’m still marrying your cute little ass.” Roman stated as he swatted her on her jean covered backside before he cupped her face in his large hands.

 

“I’m sorry Roman. I was so busy trying to make my family happy I lost sight of everything and then I lost you.” Antonia could feel the tears slip down her cheeks.

 

Roman shook his head. “You never lost me sweetheart; not really. If you would’ve needed me truly all you would’ve had to do was call me.” His thumbs brushed the tears from her cheeks.

 

Antonia gave a watery smile. “I want to be married to you Roman. I want to marry you tomorrow or next week or whenever. I just don’t care anymore. I just need you with me forever.”

 

“I agree.” Roman leaned down and captured her lips. He felt her hands come up and covered his. “God I missed you so much babygirl. I don’t want to be apart from you ever again.”

 

Antonia shook her head negatively. “Me either.” She could feel a second wave of tears flood her eyes and knew it was her hormones. SHIT! She hadn’t told Roman about the baby yet. “Roman…” She whimpered as she sat down on the foot of the bed before sucking her bottom lip between her teeth as more tears slid down her cheeks.

 

Roman watched as the emotions slid across Antonia’s face as she sat down. He stepped closer as he squatted down in front of her as he took both of her hands in his. “Toni, what’s wrong baby?”

 

Antonia frowned as she felt Roman’s thumbs rubbing circles on the backs of her hands. “We haven’t spoken in 3 weeks…I thought I really lost you.” She pulled one of her hands free from his as she pushed her fingers through his still slightly wet hair as her eyes locked onto his grey orbs. “I have to tell you something…”

 

“Baby you can tell me anything. You know that already. What is wrong; what’s going on? Clearly something has you upset and I want to know what it is.” Roman stated softly. He could tell something was definitely going on with her and after he remembered Rachel say something about her current condition; Roman was suddenly worried if she was sick. It didn’t matter he would be there for her no matter what. He watched as her eyes danced across his face in a skittish pattern. “Antonia…?” Her eyes suddenly stopped and locked back with his.

 

“I’m pregnant.”

 

“I’m sorry...What?” Roman was prepared for just about anything but that.

 

Antonia swallowed hard as she leaned over and grabbed her backpack before she pulled something out and set her bag aside. She handed over a piece of paper. “I’m pregnant.”

 

Roman took the paper and as he looked down he was suddenly aware he was looking at an ultrasound picture. “Pregnant…” The name’s that adorned the corner of the ultrasound pictures: Hough/Reigns.

 

Antonia watched as Roman’s t-shirt chest rose and fell as his grey eyes looked at the picture in his hand. She couldn’t read him. Was he happy? Was he mad? Why wasn’t he saying anything? Antonia was 3 seconds from freaking out as she kept her eyes on the love of her life. Roman had been the love of her life since she’d met him. From the first time they had coffee together as just friends to the first date they had when they sat in the back of the theater and talked; they didn’t even watch the movie. They behaved as a couple of teenagers making out between small conversations and it felt as though they had literally known each other their entire lives.

 

Antonia let her eyes roam over his body his feel were firmly on the floor and he was slightly leaning over with his elbows resting on the tops of his knees his grey eyes were boring into the ultrasound picture. She watched as his tongue came out and licked his top lip as his bottom lip rolled into the underside of his tongue. He did that same gesture a lot as to wet both lips.

 

Roman stared at the picture and couldn’t believe there was another human being inside of Antonia. One he had helped put there. One they had both created. One he could’ve lost tonight forever had her car accident been any more serious than it was. “Get up, get changed; let’s go.”

 

Antonia’s eyes widened slowly at the demanding tone Roman’s voice held. “What do you mean?” She stood up as she watched Roman feel his back pockets looking for his wallet and then his front pockets for his rental keys. “Roman what’s going on?” She asked.

 

Roman stopped for a minute before he growled and snatched his keys off the table. “I’m serious we need to get you to the hospital; you and the baby need to get checked out.”

 

Antonia watched as Roman started to walk past her when she snagged his wrist stopping him. “Roman, just stop for a minute please…”

 

Roman sighed heavily. “What Toni…what?”

 

“The baby is fine…I’m fine…The EMT checked me out. He had a portable ultrasound machine; he made sure we were both okay before he let me out of the ambulance, he had just finished up about five minute before you got there, he just told me if I started to spot blood then I would need to go to the ER.” Antonia stated softly; she watched as his shoulders sagged in obvious relief.

 

“Thank God.” Roman mumbled; he couldn’t stop all of his 265 lbs. as he sank to his knees in front of her, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her stomach. He felt all ten of her fingers tunnel through his obscenely long raven hair as she attempted to comfort him.

 

“Roman, I have to know how you feel about the baby. You are very hard to read when you get that quiet.” Antonia stated truthfully. She heard him sighed heavily once more as she watched as he pulled back slightly before pulling her sneakers off and then her wet socks. His hands slid up her jean covered legs as he pulled at the material and popped the button at her navel before he unzipped them and discarded them from her body.

 

Roman smirked as his thumbs hooked into her boycut panties and pulled them down as well before he stood up. “Arms up beautiful.” He watched as she lifted her arms and he pulled her sopping wet t-shirt off and unhooked her bra as well. He could tell her breasts had swelled slightly. He leaned his head down and sucked her left nipple into his mouth before he let it go with a loud pop. “Mmm I missed this for the last 3 weeks baby.” He could already feel her tugging on his own soaked t-shirt as he stepped back and pulled it from his body.

 

Antonia had to admit she missed him too. His bare chest in full view for her now as she reached out and softly traced the Samoan tribal tattoo he’d had done on his right pectoral. Her hands trailed down his torso and bas to the button on his jeans as she leaned forward and placed open mouth kisses all over his chest.

 

"I'm going to go shower the cold rain off my body; feel free to join me." Toni winked at him as she turned and walked across the hotel room before slipping into the bedroom.

 

With an invitation like that Roman couldn't deny her as he turned and shed the rest of his clothing as he made his way into the bathroom only to find Antonia sitting on the counter smiling sweetly and clearly waiting for him to join her. She knew he would. He would and never could not join her; when she sent him such an enticing provocation.

 

Antonia knew he wouldn't disappoint her; letting her down was never an option.

 

Roman stepped up to her as he cupped her face and ran his thumbs under her eyes as he continued to get lost in them. Roman leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss that completely lit her blood on fire. From the minute his soft warm lips touched hers, she knew there was no stopping the ball once it started rolling. 

 

Her lips against his started a forest fire that spread throughout his body. His temperature started to rise and Roman knew she could feel it. His skin was practically scorching. Roman’s lips escaped hers as they kissed their way down her neck and nipped it gently sending shivers through her body.

 

Roman had laced his fingers in Antonia's hair before he pulled her head back, arching her back, as his mouth attacked her bare breasts.  She couldn't help as she gasped out a cry in surprise as he bit her, but her cry was not in pain.  Oh no definitely not; because it didn't hurt.

 

Roman gripped her hips and helped her off the counter, but his lips never left her. Somehow they'd made it into the shower as Roman reached behind her and turned the sprays on.  Somewhere in between the counter and now the water began to pour down and Antonia gasped as the cold water made contact with her skin. The sudden chill shockingly cascaded around on her aroused skin.

 

Roman grasped Antonia's waist with his strong hands bringing her close to him before slamming his lips against hers, his hands slid down her wet slick body and gripped the back of her thighs, gentle lifting her. The passion returned in a fully-fledged flight and Antonia found herself wrapping her legs around Roman's waist after he lifted her up, Antonia could feel the cool tiles against her back and was suddenly aware they were now in the shower. 

 

Roman's hands gripped her wrists as he held them against the wall. Antonia shifted her hips, drawing out a ragged moan as his erection rubbed against the most sensitive areas of her aroused body. 

 

Antonia's lips were kissing his warm wet skin and at the same time searched for a release the same way her body was.

 

Then it happened - in a split second. Their eyes met briefly before Antonia could move or say anything to him, she could feel Roman sliding inside of her; the feeling of her muscles wrapping around him, already trembling and shuddering as she gasped. The same way Roman did as he rested his forehead against her shoulder letting her body get acclimated to his sheer girth. 

 

Antonia could feel every inch of him, trying to stay in control, trying to fight the urge to let loose immediately. He'd always found himself more often than not fighting for control. Even though on more than a few occasions Antonia had begged him to lose control he couldn't bring himself to fulfill her wishes, he refused to hurt her. He couldn't deny her anything in life.   But staying in control during their love making sessions was an absolute must; especially now that she was pregnant.

 

Roman began to move slowly. His arms shaking slightly as he pressed his lips against her shoulder, collar bone, across her throat, up to her ear and then he finally captured her lips. His hips rocked forward, sliding in deeper and Antonia could feel the wholeness and fullness that she craved to feel from him every single time they made love. 

 

He never let her down. 

 

He always made her body feel like it was a temple that only he worshipped with everything he had and was. He shifted again and Antonia could feel her eyes roll back into her head as she arched her back into him. Antonia's cold breasts pressed against his chest, fuelling the passion between them. 

 

Roman picked up the pace, feeling her urges to quicken as their bodies moved in a whirlwind. 

 

Antonia lips moved across his face, his lips, his neck as their hips collided and her legs tightened around his waist taking him even deeper into her body.

 

Roman grasped her hand and entwined their fingers before pushing against her again, Antonia's back slid across the tiles as the fire between the two kept growing. Their release was near, Antonia could feel it as her muscles clamped themselves around him even more tightly and she closed her eyes as they clenched around him completely.

 

It was magical and whimsical and yes even breathtaking.

 

What Antonia was feeling was incredible; it was more incredible every time they came together in the most intimate ways. Her legs were around him in a vice grip manner as his body tensed and thrust forward one more time as his release followed quickly after her own. As the lovers called out each other's names in their times of release; all that could be heard was panting in the hotel bathroom.

 

Antonia could feel their bodies relax. 

 

The tense muscles inside their bodies finally letting go of each other and Roman's arms shook slightly as he lowered her to the tiled floor of the shower. Antonia's legs were unable to hold her own weight as Roman saved her from colliding with the floor.  He pressed his body against her as his arm wound around her waist tightly holding her flush against his body.

 

They were both panting heavily as they continued to come down from their sexual high. Once they were calm and had washed each other thoroughly, Roman grabbed her hand making sure she stepped out of the shower unscathed as he wrapped a towel around her body and then one around his hips as he lifted her into his arms and took her back to the bedroom. They patted and dried each other off meticulously making sure to catch every water drop or water ringlet before it cascaded down their bodies onto the carpeted floors.

 

Roman helped Antonia dress in panties and one of his Roman Reigns t-shirts as Roman slipped some cotton basketball shorts on and followed her around the hotel room as she ordered some food. For some reason their loving making no matter what time of day it happened always left each their complete famished.

 

After which they crawled into bed, Roman grabbed his bag and fished something out as he watched Antonia lean back against the pillows on the queen sized hotel bed. He could honestly say he couldn’t wait to get her back into the California King at home. Her scent had disappeared from it a couple of weeks ago. He walked back over and slowly slid into bed as he pressed his ear to Antonia’s stomach.

 

He hadn’t noticed it before because he wasn’t looked at it, but not with her laying flay he could see the apple sized bump between her hips. His baby…their baby was there and he didn’t notice. He reached out and took her left hand and pushed her engagement ring back on her finger. “That is to never leave your hand again.”

 

“Yes daddy.” Antonia giggled out as he growled at her before he rolled over and blew raspberries on her stomach. She couldn’t help laughing even harder as he was tickling her knees – he knew all her ticklish spots; she grabbed his hands and held him as she stopped him. Her blue eyes watched as he lifted his shirt she was wearing and he proceeded to place soft open mouth kisses around her stomach as she combed her fingers through his hair and watched him. She could feel her love for him grow and grow.

* * *

 

_‘I’m sorry mom, but Roman and I are getting married on the beach where we have wanted it this entire time. I was only trying to do it in the church for you and dad. But I can’t exclude Roman’s feelings on this. Our union is about being carefree and loving wherever you are, no matter where you are. I got into a fight with him and lost him for 3 weeks because we were both stubborn about the wedding. But when I needed him the most he came for me. The wedding is about our union, vows and dedication to each other not to anyone else. If you guys can’t except the fact that I’m madly in love with this man and I’m going to be married to him until the last breath leaves my body and you won’t acknowledge him as my husband because we don’t want to get married in a church. Then…I – I don’t need you in my life. And if I don’t need you then you’re grandchild that will be coming into the world in 7 months – won’t need you either. Roman has a big family and plenty of people to pick up the slack where you leave off.”_

 

The sounds of the waves crashing pulled Antonia out of her thoughts as did Roman’s hands on her waist. “You okay babygirl?” His deep voice asked as he nuzzled her neck.

 

Antonia nodded as her hands covered his. “Never better. I love you Roman.”

 

Roman smiled as he kissed her temple. “I love you too.” Her silence was sometimes unnerving as he sighed heavily. “You were thinking about them again weren’t you?” He asked curiously. Since the day Antonia had it out with her parents about the wedding and dropping the pregnancy bomb on them; her emotions had been up, down and all around. She’d been so stressed about losing her parents over the wedding location she’d wound up in the hospital and almost lost the baby.

 

It was then Roman put his foot down. When he had to go out of town for the WWE Antonia stayed with his parents. He loved his parents so much and they took such good care of her; within two weeks of her hospital visit the color was back in her skin and his parents had her calling them mom and Papa Sika. Here she was five months pregnant and looking beautiful as ever.

 

“Yes…I’m sorry.” Antonia stated quickly.  She felt Roman turn her around in his arms. The nice white short sleeved dress shirt was a nice contrast against his tanned skin.

 

“Do not apologize baby. You said what you had to say; you said what HAD to be said. You gave them the option to be here for you, for me, for us and they didn’t want to. You gave them every option available, but in the end it wasn’t enough. But in the end you got more family than you bargained for.” Roman’s hand found her 5 months baby bump as he caressed it gently. “How’s my son?” He chuckled deeply as he felt the baby kick his hand. “Never mind…” He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. “C’mon Mrs. Reigns, you owe me a dance.”

 

Antonia felt Roman take her hand as he lead her over to the reception tent.

 

“Please welcome for their first dance Mr. & Mrs. Roman Reigns.”

 

Antonia smiled softly as Roman pulled her into his arms. “Thanks for coming to get me. I almost got lost in my thoughts.”

 

“I’d always come for you.”


End file.
